Leaving and Coming Home Again
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: Well Sasuke was thinking about some letters he wrote a couple years ago.And now he decides to come back.There are a lot of couples.Please R&R. I take Anonymous reviews!
1. Letters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Ino would be. HUH**_

_**Ino: Ino would be what**_

_**Me: I didn't say anything about you**_

_**Ino: Yes you did**_

_**Me: No I didn't**_

_**  
Ino: Yes you did **_

_**Me: Fine if I owned Naruto you wouldn't be on there.**_

_**Ino: I'm going to kill you**_

_**Me: Hey you wanted the truth Ino pig**_

_**Ino: What did you just call me?**_

_**Sakura: she just called you by your name Ino pig**_

_**Ino: stay out of it billboard –brow**_

_**Sakura: Ino my forehead is not as near as big as yours**_

_**Me: Ino it's not nice calling people mean names.**_

_**Ino: but you just called me Ino pig**_

_**Me: but that is true Ino**_

_**Ino: no it's not**_

_**Me: yes it is**_

_**Shikamaru walks in **_

_**Shikamaru: What the heck is going on?**_

_**More later**_

_**Claimer: I own Shinju**_

**Dear,**

**Sakura**

**One in a million is what you are to me.**

**A million other possibilities & I choose YOU.**

**I never paid attention to you because I love you Sakura.**

**I don't want you to get hurt Sakura.**

**Because if Itachi found out he would torture or kill you.**

**I hope you understand**

**Goodbye my dear**

**Sakura**

**I will miss you.**

**I love you.**

**Love,**

**Sasuke**

"**I wrote that letter two years ago" thought Sasuke. "Then I wrote that one to Naruto."**

**Dear,**

**Naruto**

**You are my best friend. I must leave thought to get more power so I can kill Itachi and be with Sakura and you. I must leave so Itachi won't find out that I love Sakura because if he did she would be tortured or even killed. If he found out you were my friend would be in even more trouble.**

**I hope that you also understand that I need my revenge.**

**Goodbye**

**Naruto**

**I hope you understand.**

**Bye,**

**Sasuke**

"**Why the heck did I write that dang letter?" "Well then I wrote that one to Kakashi."**

**Dear,**

**Kakashi**

**I must leave. Ask Sakura and Naruto why.**

**Bye,**

**Sasuke**

"**I was in a hurry then" Sasuke thought "but I wrote that one to my sister."**

**Dear,**

**Shinju**

**I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I'm sure you know why. I am going to kill Itachi. And to do that I must go with Orochimaru. Please protect Konoha as Tsunade's assistant and as the top ANBU Black Ops defense Ninja I know you will do that. I know you would want to help in the killing of Itachi but I can't have you getting hurt. So please be careful and don't get yourself hurt.**

**I hope and know that you understand Shinju.**

**Goodbye,**

**Shinju**

**I will miss you.**

**Love,**

**Sasuke**

"**That was the hardest one to write since she had begged me to take her if I ever left to kill Itachi and I had told her she would be able to come but I broke that promise."**

**Sasuke then said aloud to Hebi "Our mission is done lets head back to sound." Karen said" lets get back to sound."**

**So they went back to sound unknowing what Sasuke had planned for that night. So in silence (except for Karen who complained and wouldn't shut the heck up)**

**Sasuke had it all planed. Tonight he was going back to KONOHA. He would sneak out after everybody was asleep. Then he started thinking I hope Shinju and Sakura are alright but what he didn't realize is that they weren't.**


	2. Home Again

_**Disclaimer: What do you mean Shikamaru?**_

_**Shikamaru: You know. Why are you girls having a fight?**_

_**Sakura: We were not having a fight. We were telling Ino the truth.**_

_**Ino: Shika they were calling me Ino-pig**_

_**Shikamaru: I'm out of here. **_

_**Naruto: Oh you guys started making fun of Ino without me.**_

_**Well if you weren't always so late Naruto.**_

_**Hinata: Well it seems like its going to be awhile**_

**Part 2**

**In Konoha not everything was going okay. It had been 2 years since Sasuke left and since one of there future Hogake's had gone to fine him with the pink haired cherry blossom. All of the friends of the Konochi Hokage insisted that Tsunade not fined a replacement. That she would be home soon. Unlike Sakura she had not returned. Sakura had just been dropped off. She had told everybody a story nobody wanted to hear.**

_**Flashback**_

**Sakura wakes-up to Naruto, Kakashi, & Kiba. They ask her what happened. She tells them "Shinju & I were going to the Sound Village when the Akatsuki attacked them and took them to there hide-out. When they got there they split them up and started torturing me while they just threw her in the dungeon. I heard her scream and Shinju said leave Sakura alone keep me here let her go. Sasuke would care a lot more about me than her. They thought about it and grabbed me took me down there and told me to say bye and then they left I asked her why she had said what she said. She told me Sasuke cares more about you than me. He would hate it if you got hurt. That is why I took your place. Then they took me somewhere put something in my eyes made where I couldn't see and knocked me out and left me here."**

_**End Flashback**_

**Sakura's POV**

"**It has been 2 years since that happened" I said to all of the Shinobi that had gathered to go on a search party to find Sasuke. But all of a sudden he fell right in front of us. I yelled to everybody to pick him up & take him to the hospital. And get Tsunade there.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**I heard Sakura under the tree. I was entranced by how beautiful she was and lost balance and fell and hit my head on something hard. Then I heard her start barking orders then passed out.**


	3. What happened to Shinju?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yet or Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**Ino: What's Kingdom Hearts?**_

_**Sakura: Ino-pig Kingdom Hearts is an Anime. Ino-pig you're stupid.**_

_**Ino: No I'm not.**_

_**Sakura: Yes you are.**_

_**Me: Ino isn't that Temari and Shikamaru over there? It looks like they are kissing.**_

_**Ino: What? Shikamaru!**_

_**Me: I think Shikamaru-kun is about to die.**_

**Part 3**

**Sakura's POV**

"**Sasuke, wake-up. ****SASUKE, WAKE-UP. ****Will you please freaking WAKE-UP!." I said to Sasuke.**

**He started to move. Then he said "Sakura, where am I? And why do I have a headache?" **

**I told him "you are in the hospital. And the reason you have a headache is because you fell out of a tree. The rest I don't know."**

"**Well thanks for bringing me here."**

"**You're welcome there are some people here that want to talk to you." **

"**Ok" Sasuke said to me.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**After Sakura said that she said to the person outside "you can come in." Naruto was first in then a whole bunch of people came in one after another. All the Shinobi from the village came and Temari, Gaara, & Kankuro. I said hi everyone including Hikari-chan.**

**I then realized Shinju wasn't there. So I asked "where's Shinju-chan? She isn't here is she on a mission?"**

**Sakura said "No, she is not on a mission or even in Konoha. She has been gone for a few years. For all I know… For all I know… she's dead."**

**I then asked with tears in my eyes I asked "what happened to her?"**

**Sakura's POV**

"**Sasuke she and I went on a mission to look for you when you left. We went about 10 miles from the Sound boarder when the Akatsuki attacked. She protected using her White Tiger form as long as she could but they had already taken me down and she was trying so hard to protect me then that wretched Itachi did something and made her go down then they knocked her out and after that the next thing I remember waking-up in their lair. Kisame & Deidara took her to the dungeon and then Kisame & Itachi started torturing me. Then Shinju started yelling "hey if you're trying to hurt Sasuke then shouldn't you go with somebody he cares about more? Don't you know that he doesn't like Sakura? Why do you think he didn't take her with him? He doesn't care about her that is why he left her here. But he cares a lot about me because he didn't want me to get hurt. So you should take Sakura back to the village and torture me. So they took me down they took me to her I asked why she said after everyone left she said Sasuke cares a lot more about you than me. That he would want you out of harms way. So they came back in grabbed me put drops in my eyes and knocked me out then they put me inside the gates of Konoha the next thing I know I'm in the hospital with everyone staring at me like in here."**

**Sasuke's POV**

**When Sakura's story was done I couldn't help but cry. Why would she think that? I hope she didn't still think that. I started thinking I'm going to get her back. I then asked "Who is going to help me get my sis back?"**


	4. Kankuro & Shinju! WHAT HAPPENED!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ino is a pig. Shikamaru should still go with her thought.**_

_**Ino: I'm not a pig.**_

_**Sakura: Are you sure? I think if you weren't a pig that Shikamaru-kun wouldn't be making out with Temari-chan.**_

_**Shikamaru and Temari: We weren't making-out!**_

_**Me: What were you doing than?**_

_**Shikamaru & Temari: … … … … … … … … ………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **_

_**We were trying to figure out (whispers in my ear) trying to figure out Ino's birthday party.**_

_**Me: Yee.**_

**Part 4**

**Sakura's POV**

"**I will help Sasuke-kun" I said then all of the Rookie-9, Gai's team, and Kankuro raised their hands.**

**Then Kankuro said "I want my girlfriend back." **

**Sasuke looked at him like what? I told Sasuke-kun "after you left it was like 2 months before we even started planning. And Kankuro & Shinju got close & became boyfriend & girlfriend." **

**Sasuke then said "I thought that Sand was against Konoha." **

"**They were but after you left they became allies again. He came here all the time to see Shinju then they became boyfriend & girlfriend after about a week I think" I told him.**

"**Wow I can't believe she actually went out with someone. So many boys since I found her again have asked her out & she said no. I could tell on some that it hurt her really bad." **

"**Why" Kankuro asked. **

"**I asked her once she said because she couldn't take any boy she liked get hurt" Sasuke told him. **

"**She hated Itachi so bad she also didn't want anyone to get in her way."**

"**Dang she never told me that" Kankuro said to Sasuke.**

**Kankuro's POV**

**I had been trying to hold back my anger at him like probably everybody else since he is the reason Shinju was missing. I then told him something nobody had thought of "Sasuke Shinju got drunk all the time because of you." **

**Sasuke said "WHAT?!" **

"**She was drunk all except when she had a mission and when we went on dates and a month before she left and all the Sake stores went out of business after that. She was so depressed that she would get totally drunk then start crying then she would get mad & then the process started over again." **

"**I can't believe it. How could she get drunk when she is like a minute younger then me?!" Sasuke screamed.**

**Tsunade then said "Oops that is my fault I let her drink it."**

"**Oops, OOPS! that is no oops." Sasuke said. **

"**Well I don't think she still gets drunk" I said to them "because she either doesn't get what ever she wants or she's… she's…"**

"**She's what" Deidara said "because if you were about to say dead then you're wrong. See Shinju is right here." Shinju walks in like "do I have to be here?" She looked fine she didn't have any scratches but she was very weak. When she saw me she tried running to me but she got shocked by something. Then Deidara said "You promised to stay with the Akatsuki remember?"**

"**Nope never made that promise. Got the wrong girl. Now, can I go?!"**

"**Nope" Deidara said "we need you for what the Akatsuki and Itachi has planned." Then I realized she had one of their cloaks and one of their rings on.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"**WHAT THE HECK DOES ITACHI WANT WITH MY SIS?!"**

"**Like I'm going to tell you" Deidara said. **

"**Why is it something perverted? Cause if it is than that is wrong." I could tell Kankuro was mad at that comment. **

**Deidara started yelling "no it is not." **

"**Than what is it?" "You will see Uchiha you will see." With that he and my sis were gone.**


	5. Kasha

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or KH. Ino is still a pig. And I know something that Ino doesn't.**_

_**Ino: What?**_

_**Me: I will only tell Sakura.**_

_**Sakura: So what is it?**_

_**Me: come over here.**_

_**I tell what Shikamaru told me.**_

_**Sakura: Yee.**_

_**Ino: What? What is it?**_

_**Sakura: Let's just say Shikamaru & Temari weren't making- out.**_

_**Ino: Then what were they doing then?**_

_**Me: later. OKAY?**_

_**Ino: Ok.**_

**Sasuke's POV**

**Once Deidara had left an Anbu Black Ops person that I recognized came in the room. It was Sakura's older sister Kasha. She looked a lot like Sakura. They both had pink hair.**

**They had almost everything the same. She looked very nice today for some reason. When she came in and saw she was like "Sasuke it is about time you came back." **

"**Aw and I thought you would be happy I came back."**

"**I'm kidding it's nice to see you, but that is not why I came here "she said, "I got a call from Tsunade-sama to get over because Shinju had shown up." **

"**Well she had "I said "but you got here a little late."**

**Kasha's POV**

"**Crud, I can't believe I missed her," I said.**

"**I was supposed to get her back and yet I lost her." I couldn't believe that I had lost her. I had not watched her once and she ended up in the position she was in now. "I will get her out of the position she is in now," I said "she will not suffer much longer." "I'm the reason she is there any way. I didn't watch her and she left with my sister."**

**Sakura's POV**

**I watched my sister and felt bad for her since I had gone off with Shinju 2 years ago. "Kasha it is not your fault. I'm the one who let her go. I was irresponsible I told her lets go because I wanted Sasuke back so bad that I didn't realize the danger back then." **

"**Sakura, it was my fault. I was supposed to watch her because of her past. It is my fault I Tsunade told me that she would go off to find Sasuke." Kasha told me. **

**Sasuke "It was neither one of your faults it is my fault for leaving."**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**Let go get her back." Everybody else Says Yeah.**

**How did ya like that? Was it good.**


	6. Let's Go

_**Disclaimer: Let's see I still don't own K.H. or Naruto or Inuyasha. Ino is stupid and can't figure anything out.**_

_**Ino: I agree I can't figure one thing out but you don't have to say I'm stupid.**_

**Sasuke's POV**

"**I agree it's time to save Shinju after 2 years." Glares at everybody. "I know that you only looked for me. That is ok but you may have made her think that you don't care about her." **

"**Well we do Sasuke" Kankuro said looking sad and ready to get her back.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**It is time for us to go. We will meet in an hour at the gate for those who are going." **

"**Kankuro if there are more than 8 there than figure out who needs to leave" **

**Tsunade said "and you are the leader of this mission. It's A ranked." **

"**Yes Hokage-sama. I will bring her back."**

"**Everybody go get your stuff and meet at the gate in an hour."**

"**Yes sir" everybody said and then left including Sasuke who tried to leave and then Tsunade said "hey work with Kankuro and Kankuro work with Sasuke."**

"**Okay" they said in unison.**

**Sorry it was short I will make the next longer.**


	7. Leaving

_**Ino: Hi everybody. I'm Ino Yamato. I have blonde hair (Me: why she is so stupid) a small forehead (Sakura: Ya right it is huge). I have a boyfriend.**_

_**Shikamaru: Yeah I'm her boyfriend. Who feels bad for me?**_

_**I, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Hikari, Shinju & everybody else raise their hands.**_

_**Ino: Wow! That is a lot.**_

_**Shikamaru: I didn't mean it.**_

_**Ino: runs out of the room.**_

_**Then an hour later comes in everything is dark then…**_

_**Everybody in room: Happy Birthday Ino.**_

_**Me: Ino we didn't mean most of those things.**_

_**Ino: Thanks.**_

**Sasuke's POV**

"**I can't believe that she got herself into this mess because she believed that she thought that I didn't love her that much" Sasuke thought feeling really bad. "Wait it is time for me to leave" with that he disappears into a puff of smoke.**

**At the Gate Kankuro's POV**

"**Hello everybody" I said "you all know why we are here. We will be going after the Akatsuki to safe Shinju Uchiha. We will get my girlfriend out and get information on the Akatsuki. While we are there she might break into White Tiger form after she is done do not look at her."**

"**Why" asked Sasuke. **

"**Because you should know why." **

"**Oh yeah oops I forgot." **

"**It is ok. I guess that is okay." **

"**Can we go now?" Sasuke asked impatiently.**

"**Yes let's go."**


	8. Puppet Master gets the lead

**Kankuro's POV**

"**So, Sasuke how was it at Orochimaru's" I asked Sasuke.**

"**I was a prisoner I didn't get to do what I wanted it was either training or a mission" he replied looking a little agitated. **

"**So why did you leave? I mean 2 years later you come back you progressed in getting stronger but anything else" I asked.**

"**No I did get stronger but other than that I'm still the same except I'm the same without my sister by my side." **

"**Well that is not your fault about your sist- wait it is your fault. I can't help you Sasuke." I said. **

"**Hey you 2 are you guys going to get in a weird and maybe violent discussion or lead us and not get into a fight about things till we get home" Sakura asked a little huffy. We both said "Lead" then we looked at each other like I'm the leader.**

"**Hey you guys are both the leaders that means you have to make decisions together" Kasha said a little mad that they were fighting at a time like this.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"**Fine Kankuro and I will work together instead of fighting. Plus Hokage-sama said that Kankuro is in charge. So that means that when it comes to the decisions that he has to make them" I said happy that I didn't have to make the decisions. I don't really care if I'm the leader I just want my sister and soon.**

"**So if Kankuro is the leader then what is the plan Kankuro" asked Hikari who is most of the time impatient. **

"**We will go to the Land of Sand. There we will meet Gaara and talk to him and he may join us and then he may not but he will send Temari" I said to them. **

"**Why would we want Temari on a mission? I understand Gaara but Temari? I don't get her" Ino said.**

"**There is a shocker" Sakura scoffed.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**Well we need back-up and the Akatsuki's lair is in Sand. And so that is why Temari may or may not go." I sure wished I had another puppet master here. If I had one it would be a lot easier. Since I bet Sasori of the Red Sand is going to be there. The only one I have ever trained with in a few years is Shinju but she is the one that we are after to get back so that won't work. I could see if anyone on my team could- no I can't have anyone else besides Temari or Gaara or maybe even both- wait I can ask somebody from my team. That is what I will do. I will talk to Gaara then get somebody from my own team ok. **

"**It is time for us to pick the pace up if we want to get there before the gates close." **

"**Yes sir!" everyone replied.**


	9. SasuxSaku finaly together

**I will tell who got on the mission:**

**Kankuro**

**Sasuke**

**Hikari**

**Kasha**

**Sakura**

**Kiba**

**Hinata**

**Shino**

**Naruto**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji**

**Neji**

**Lee**

**I know that is more than 8 but Kankuro broke the rule.**

**Part 9**

**Kankuro's POV**

**We started hurrying to get to the Sand village's gate before it closed. They started closing it but when the Shinobi on guard saw us they left it open for us to get in so I yelled "hurry-up everyone before they close the gate." So we started speeding up. When we got there we were greeted I went to Gaara and the rest either went to their rooms or looked around Sand. **

**When I got to Gaara's office I was greeted with a hug and he said "hello Kankuro my brother. What brings you back so early?" **

"**I will tell you Gaara-sama my brother." So I told him everything that had happened from reviewing what had happened to Shinju tell the mission we were on now at the end I asked "Gaara will you help us search for Shinju-chan?" **

"**I knew that would come-up. You do realize I'm the Kazekage right" he asked me. **

"**Yes I do but we need your help" I said.**

"**I will come and so will Temari and one of the puppet-masters but realize that this mission will be dangerous especially with Naruto and me." **

"**I understand brother. Where is Temari" I asked a little early when all of a sudden Temari came rushing in and started hugging me she then said. **

"**Kankuro I heard you were back and I came to see you. How are you? Have you been ok? Why are you back so early?" she said just questions poring out of her mouth. **

**Gaara then said "you do know what happened to Shinju right?" **

**Temari replied "yes it is so sad. I miss her terribly." **

"**Well Kankuro it is your turn" Gaara said turning to me. **

"**The reason I'm back is so I can rescue Shinju from the Akatsuki. I came here to rest and get more people to help look for Shinju." **

"**Fine, I'm going right? Gaara is going to right?" **

"**Yes you and I are going to help Kankuro" Gaara said answering Temari and then turning to me said "Kankuro I know that you would also like some other puppet masters but right now you can't." **

"**That is fine Gaara I don't care anymore. I just want Shinju back."**

"**So when do we leave" Temari asked.**

**I told her "we need to rest and restock what we need and that should be a couple of days." **

"**So what day will we be leaving exactly?" **

"**Probably Friday at 12:00 p.m. we will go as far as we can and take a rest then we will go till we get tired and that is how it will be till we get there."**

**I turned to Gaara to see if it would be fine 'cause I thought that since he was coming he would take over he shocked me by saying "don't look at me you are the leader of this mission." **

**So I said "fine I will be the leader."**

"**Good, you will be fine Kankuro you want Shinju back so bad that you will get her back" Gaara said to me. **

"**Fine meet my team and me at the gate Friday and then we will be off." **

"**Ok we will meet you there bro" Temari said and it freaked me and Gaara out. **

"**Temari don't ever say "bro" again" Gaara said to her.**

"**Ok I will never say it again…… Kazekage-sama" **

"**Temari he means don't say the word bro you can say brother" I said thinking she is such a blonde.**

_**(Ino: Hey what's wrong with blondes?**_

_**Me: Nothing.**_

_**Sakura: there stupid.**_

_**Ino: No they are not.**_

_**Sakura: Yes they are.**_

_**Me: while they are doing this let's get back while they are arguing let's get back to the story.)**_

"**You think I don't know that? 'Cuz you are right" Temari said with a smile on her face.**

"**I got to fined my team and tell them the plans. So see you soon."**

"**Ok bro" Gaara said. **

"**See ya in awhile Kankuro" Temari said.**

**With Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**So, why did you decide to come-back Sasuke-kun" I asked the Uchiha standing next to me. **

"**For the village, you, and Shinju." When I realized he had said you I looked at him and he was looking at me. He then said "Sakura I could not stop thinking about you. I love just like I said in my letter. Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" I thought **_**this is**__**what I've been waiting for**_**. **

"**Sasuke I will be your girlfriend." Then we went into a passionate kiss.**


	10. Finding Shinju but Does she get Rescued?

**WARNING!! THIS CONTAINS SERIUOS SPOILERS TO THE SHIPPUDEN EPISODES!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any show, game, or book that I want except the book I'm writing!**

**Ino: I know it has been a while since Shinju has updated**

**Sakura: Hey, Ino! **

**Ino: What?**

**Sakura: She actually does something with her life unlike you!**

**Ino: I do stuff with my life**

**Sakura: Do you know how wrong that sounded?**

**Ino: What?**

**Sakura: "I DO STUFF WITH MY LIFE" (Sakura raised her eyebrows)**

**Naruto: I didn't know you could be perverted Sakura-chan**

**Sakura: Well now you know**

**Hikari: You are starting to sound like Shinju and me**

**Sasuke: Stop sounding like my sis and cuz!**

**Shinju: What is wrong by sounding like me and Hikari?**

**Sasuke: You two are perverted!**

**Hikari & Shinju: No we aren't!**

**Tigera: Hey, you guys are always so tense!**

**Sakumi: No they aren't, Only Shinju and Hikari**

**Hikari & Shinju: No we aren't!**

**Everyone: Yes you are!**

**Shinju & Hikari: Shutup!**

**Everyone: No**

**Shinju & Hikari: Yes**

**Shinju: Ok I decided to start the story so here! Oh, and I only own Shinju, Sora, Sakumi, Tigera, Minato, Yumi, Yuki, & Rikku.**

**With Shinju Uchiha for the First Time! **

**Shinju' POV**

"**Deidara, I don't know what you want with me but I don't like how this is going. You have been keeping me for what? 2 years." I asked.**

"**Shinju, this is not my idea. I'm just going along with it, eh" Deidara said.**

"**I'm not Shinju. I'm … uh… Sakumi Hyuga. I will go now" I said trying to sneak away.**

"**You are Shinju and get back here, eh!" Deidara said grabbing me by the neck and started choking me. He would have choked me fully if that jerk Itachi wouldn't have come in.**

"**Deidara! Stop choking my little sister! Madara-sama wants to see her!" Itachi yelled.**

"**Itachi who is Madara? Is he the Madara?" I asked Itachi as he led me to a huge room.**

"**Madara Uchiha-sama! I brought Shinju Uchiha-san!" Itachi yelled.**

"**Thank you Itachi-kun. I am glad to finally meet a member of my Uchiha clan. Shinju Uchiha-san, I am Madara Uchiha. The creator of the Uchiha clan. I'm glad to finally meet you." Madara said turning around and showing his face handsome face. "What am I thinking? He's evil! He killed his brother like Itachi killed the Uchiha clan! "I thought to myself. **

"**I'm not glad to meet a guy who kills his brother for a power!" I spat at him.**

"**Would you not kill Itachi? Or are you to weak?" Madara asked laughing.**

"**I can't kill Itachi any more. I made a promise to a Ayame Haruno to not kill the … jerk!" I said getting angrier.**

"**Well, it is not like you could any way. I mean you are weak." Itachi said going over board. So I attacked. I attacked him than I attacked that jerk Madara, and then went after Deidara. Once they were to busy to pay attention to me I snuck out not knowing that I was losing blood and fast. When I noticed that I was getting dizzy I looked down and saw blood gushing out. I tried stopping it by calling my chakra but it didn't help at all. I eventually passed out behind a tree.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**Kankuro-san, I smell human blood up ahead" Kiba said.**

"**Do you know who it is?" I asked Kiba.**

"**I can't believe it! It is Shinju Uchiha!" Kiba said going faster.**

"**Come on everybody hurry-up! She might start moving or she could be really bad!" I said ordering everyone to hurry-up.**

"**Kankuro down here! She is unconscious and bleeding badly!" Kiba yelled holding Shinju's leg and trying to stop the bleeding. We all stopped and went over to her.**

"**Kankuro-san, you do know that if we don't take her a little farther and heal that wound she will die." Gaara said to me.**

"**Kankuro let me see her, Hikari, Hikari, and I will be able to heal her." Sakura said grabbing Shinju and heading back a little and found a place to lay Shinju in a clearing.**

"**Come-on girls. We gotta get this wound healed." Sakura said. "I'm sorry but everyone else must leave." Hikari added shooing everyone away.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**This looks bad Onee. She has a huge gash and she is bleeding uncontrollably. I don't know what to use." I told my sister.**

"**She got in a fight with Itachi, another… Uchiha and Deidara. I don't know who the other Uchiha is but he is powerful. This is an Uchiha technique. We put a huge gash somewhere that won't stop bleeding. I can reverse it but it causes much pain and a lot of screaming so I will need you 2 to cover her mouth and holed her down." Hikari said. She started gathering Chakra in her hand and pushed her hand against the wound which made Shinju tried to jerk around and pull up and tried to scream but couldn't. She was in so much pain it wasn't funny.**

**Hikari's POV **

**She was in so much pain. I had never had to have this done to me but I was taught along with every other Uchiha in the village. WE were all taught how to heal it and how to do it. I will always be careful with other Uchihas. I remember when I was littler that the teacher said that Uchihas couldn't feel the pain until the started getting dizzy. That probably happened to her.**

"**Hikari, how do you get it to never stop bleeding until they die?" Sakura asked looking over Shinju for any other scratches. **

"**Well, we have to hit a certain spot to cause all the bleeding plus we have to strike with a poison. We don't feel it till we have lost enough blood to make us dizzy. There you can let go of her." I said. They let go and something great happened. Shinju opened her eyes. Screaming started outside of our area. **

"**I wonder what is happening. That screaming is Kankuro and I think he is screaming at Sasuke." I said then added "Come-on Shinju. You're going to get on my back and I'm going to take you out there with everyone else." So I picked her up and started going out of the little clearing.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**It has been 2 hours and they still aren't out! I'm going in there!" I said but I got caught by Sasuke.**

"**Kankuro you aren't the only one worried but we all have to stay here and wait." Sasuke said calmly.**

"**I don't care. It's your fault that she is like that! If you wouldn't have gone with Orochimaru she would have been ok and wouldn't have left! She would have stayed and been okay!" I started screaming at him and ripped my arm from him.**

"**I know Kankuro! It is my fault! Don't remind me! I would have rather stayed here and died an old man without having any power than for Shinju to get hurt!" Sasuke said about to hit me but…**

**Shinju's POV**

"**Well that is nice to know Sasuke-kun!" I said as we entered a clearing with almost everyone there.**

"**Shinju-chan!" Everyone yelled while Hikari put me against a tree. **

**Kankuro ran over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I loved it. It had been so long since I had talked to anyone besides the Akatsuki members.**

"**Shinju, I'm so sorry. It is my fault that you got hurt!" Sasuke said grabbing me and hugging me.**

"**Sasuke it's not your fault. I would have gone somewhere even if you hadn't gone." I told him not looking at him while everyone looked at me questioningly. **

"**What did you mean by that Shinju?" Sasuke asked looking at me worriedly.**

"**Nothing" I lied.**

"**Whatever, Shinju we need to get you back to Konoha. You lost a lot of blood since some Uchiha did that to you" Hikari said looking at me.**

"**They did that? Those jerks!" I exclaimed. I had been in such a bad environment before now. **

"**Shinju, how could more than one Uchiha since beside us three and Itachi do that, nobody else is alive in the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said.**

"**Um, uh, you won't believe it Sasuke, Hikari, everyone else. Madara Uchiha is still alive. He is part of the Akatsuki- actually he is the leader." I said.**

"**What!? That backstabbing, jerk! He killed his own brother and then Itachi followed in his footsteps except went bigger!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**I know that Sasuke. He tried to get me to do something bu-"I was interrupted by a laughing Itachi.**

"**Shinju, it isn't nice talking about other people behind there backs." Itachi said.**

"**Yeah, Shin-chan. I didn't think you were like that, eh." Deidara said.**

"**Oh yeah and kidnapping somebody for 2 years! Yeah, that is so much better than talking about somebody behind their back." I said sarcastically. **

"**Yes, it is, eh" Deidara said.**

"**You do know you screwed-up my life, right? Naruto is now going to be Hokage- well that isn't bad, but you made me join, I was taken from my friends and my family. None of the Akatsuki is my family even if they have the same last name!" I yelled throwing a kunai that hit Itachi in the leg. **

"**It also isn't very nice throwing kunais Shin-chan, eh" Deidara said with that very irritating, eh.**

"**Hey Dei-chan, I thought that you stopped saying, eh, at the end of every sentence." I said teasing him.**

"**I only say it around people that aren't part of the Akatsuki, eh." Deidara said gathering clay in his hands and forming it.**

"**Are you going to fix your face with that clay?" Sasuke asked him.**

"**No, I'm going to fix yours!" Deidara said throwing the clay spiders at us. **

"**Everyone duck" I screamed and used my Red Rose Justu (this is a screen Justu). Deidara started cussing very vulgarly.**

"**Shinju, you will pay for that!" Deidara said sending a bird that exploded right in front of me. Stuff started flying including me.**

**Unknown POV**

"**Shinju-chan!" I heard everyone scream and then I felt someone catch me. I looked behind me and it was a new member from Konoha that was from ANBU. **

"**Hello, Shinju-chan! Sora and Sakumi have missed you. So has Tigera, Minato, Rikku, & Yuki." The guy that had me said.**

"**So would that make you Yumi?" I asked him. **

"**Yes, Shinju-chan. My mask isn't really even here. There are a lot of Konoha Shinobi here." Yumi informed me.**

"**Like who, Yumi-kun?" I asked him and looked up at him and saw that his mask was gone.**

"**Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, Sakumi, Sora, Tigera, Minato, Rikku, Riku, Sai, & Shizune. Tsunade wanted to come but Shizune gave her so much work that she couldn't come." Yumi said putting me by another tree that was by a whole group of people.**

"**So you are the second group sent out huh? I don't get why you are coming after me. "I said looking at all of them.**

"**You are very important to us Shinju-chan. We have missed you." Sakumi said coming-up.**

"**Sorry to disappoint you but I betrayed Konoha. I betrayed my own clan by slaughtering them!" I screamed turning into my own form: Itachi Uchiha.**

"**It's Itachi! Everyone get away from him!" Yumi said.**

**Shinju's POV**

"**Itachi get away from them! You aren't going to harm them!" I screamed jumping out in front of everyone from Konoha including the first group sent after me. I had listened to Itachi's conversation with Yumi.**

"**So nice of you to join us Shinju-chan." Itachi said whistling. That only meant one thing: the rest of the Akatsuki were here. My leg still hurt but I could defend everyone long enough to let everyone get away especially with the help of Maya, the White Tiger form and Orochimaru's mark.**

"**Everyone get out of here now!" I yelled at everyone who looked at me like why? **

"**All of the Akatsuki is coming and I need you out now!" I yelled at them.**

"**WE can beat them. WE will beat them Shinju-chan. We left you and didn't search for you while we didn't leave Sasuke and we did search for him. We came to search for you for once and to take you back. We will take you back!" Kakashi said coming up and hugging me. **

"**Shinju, there are only 5 of us here. But we will take you down" Madara said coming up next to Itachi. Besides Madara and Itachi there is Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. I would have loved for everyone to go then. **

"**Fine if you are going to stay. Hikari, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kasha, Sai, Kakashi, and me are the only ones aloud to fight Itachi. I'm the only ones aloud to fight Madara. I know his techniques since I been have studying him since I was trained. Tenten, Neji, Gai, Lee, Sora, Sakumi, Tigera, & Shizune go after Kisame. Minato, Rikku, Riku, Sai, Akane, Kiba, Hinata, & Shino go after Deidara. And the rest go after Sasori." I ordered. **

"**Shinju at least me and Hikari should go after Madara" Sasuke said.**

"**Fine, but when I say run, RUN! That goes for everyone" I said then added "Go!" The team with Gai went first and then Kankuro's went, then the team with Sakumi went. Kakashi's team went then my team.**

"**Shinju, let's get Madara!" Hikari said running towards Madara with a Kunai out.**

"**Sasuke, Hikari don't look him in the eye. He has the ****Mangekyo Sharingan.**** We will have to do the triple Sharingan!" I shouted getting ready for it. We have never used it in battle but when we train with it it's very dangerous.**

"**Sasuke count off! I know it has been awhile but let's try it!" ****Hikari shouted over the noise.**

"**Fine, Triple Threat Sharingan!" We all put our hands together and we activated our special Sharingan technique.**

**Hikari's POV**

"**It has been forever since we did this technique but it worked. We had it going. We had a huge chance to finish it now."**

**Sasuke's POV**

"**This better work Shinju, Hikari if this doesn't we're dead!" I thought.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**I can't believe we have to fight Itachi!" Naruto complained. **

"**Naruto at least we get to fight!" I said throwing Kunais at Itachi. They hit him in the leg. **

"**Kakashi, do your new technique!" Naruto yelled starting the Rasengan. **

"**Not yet Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. **

**Tenten's POV**

"**Gai, Lee, what do you guys love?" I shouted since Kisame was right behind them.**

"**Youth!" Gai and Lee said jumping up and punching Kisame backwards. **

"**That was nice Tenten!" Sora said high-fiving me.**

"**Thanks Sora! Now do your sassy technique!" I told him.**

"**I can't right now!" Sora said.**

"**Why?" I yelled at him.**

"**I need Shinju!" He yelled back.**

**Kiba's POV**

"**Hinata, go for the top" I said.**

"**I can't! I'm stuck in a situation!" Hinata yelled ducking a pair of poisoned needles.**

"**Hey Blonde why don't you get a boyfriend Oops I thought you were a girl." Kiba said laughing.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**We need more Puppets!" Kankuro said dodging an attack from one of Sasori's puppets.**

**Regular POV**

"**Shinju-chan, why don't you just stop now and come back with us and nobody gets hurt?" Madara asked.**

"**I think I rather go and stick my hand in a bucket of venoms snakes!" Shinju yelled. **

"**That can be arranged Shit- I mean Shinju!" Madara yelled.**

"**You know what jerk off, you should marry Itachi. You 2 are perfect for each other. I mean you both have the same last name but I don't think Itachi is gay like you." Shinju said taunting him.**

"**You and all of the people with you are going to die if you don't join me!" Madara said screaming.**

"**I think we will win Gramps Madara!" Hikari yelled.**

"**I will kill you smart razz and then the Uchiha male brat then take Shinju and make her do my plan." Madara said.**

"**Ew, that sounded so wrong Gramps!" Hikari and Shinju said.**

"**You guys are so perverted!" Sasuke said shaking his head.**

"**It's Jiraiya's fault!" Hikari and Shinju said. Madara decided to go then a through a Shuriken at us. They all dodged it and then they all thru a Kunai at him but he dodged them. **

"**Shinju, you need to do the black Rose or Maya it would be nice if you came-out. May it would be nice if you came-out too." Sasuke said.**

"**Sasuke they won't come out till later. We need to get the other mark over with first." Hikari said nodding at Shinju almost instantly all three curse marks activated. Everyone knows Sasuke's mark. The first stage of Shinju's and Hikari's is like Sasuke's but the second stage corresponds with their animal. Hikari's beast that is in her is a wolf and Shinju's is a white tiger.**

"**Sasuke, don't go to the 2****nd**** stage to quick" Shinju said.**

"**I won't Shin-chan" Sasuke said. **

"**Hey Hikari, if we beat him you have to carry me back to Konoha. I'm still weak." Shinju said. **

"**Why do you say if we win? I will have to carry you to Konoha." Hikari said.**

"**If we don't win, I will have to go back with Madara." Shinju said running forward attacking Madara with a Kunai. Madara got a Kunai out and put it in front of him and pushing on Shinju's.**

"**Shinju, I'm going to win this" Madara said. **

"**No, we are. If you win it will because you were a jerk and killed us with your Sharingan." Shinju said swiping her Kunai at his stomach. Madara hadn't noticed that Hikari and Sasuke were gone. They were nowhere in sight wink. "Sasuke, Hikari now!" Shinju said moving as Hikari and Sasuke started spinning out of the tree. "You aren't going to hit him!" Shinju said playfully while Sasuke and Hikari hit him.**

"**What did you say Shinju?" Hikari asked. **

"**I didn't say anything." Shinju said whistling and rocking back and forth. Sasuke walked up and said "you 2 Madara is still alive and able to fight."**

"**Jerk!" Shinju and Hikari said turning to Madara. **

"**So are you ready to give-up Madara?" Shinju said looking at Madara.**

"**No, you will join now and go back with me" Madara said grabbing Shinju and started jumping up to the trees and kept going. Sasuke and Hikari followed while Shinju did something weird. She didn't fight back instead she said "I'm not Shinju. Shinju is behind you."**

"**Then who are you?" Madara asked.**

"**I'm her puppet, Jag." Shinju said turning her puppet into its true form. Madara dropped it but Shinju had start attacking him while she was a little farther back with Sasuke and Hikari. **

"**So Shinju Uchiha is a Puppet Master. I didn't know this but this is a plus." Madara said. Shinju caught up to them.**

"**I may be a Puppet Master but I can do close combat." Shinju said. Madara dropped to the ground while Shinju, Hikari, and Sasuke followed. **

"**Madara, Jag is full of poisones and weapons." Shinju said.**

"**Yeah sure it is." Madara said. **

"**Here I will show you!" Shinju said making Jag shoot Kunais out that were dipped in poison. One hit Madara meaning he had an hour to live.**

"**Madara you know have an hour to live" Hikari said.**

"**Oh yeah? I have the antidote right here." Madara said taking the antidote. **

"**No, you don't have it and you didn't have it. That is another of my poisons. I gave that to you to kill you." Shinju said laughing.**

"**You brat, I'm going to kill you!" Madara said running at Shinju and throwing Kunais at her. Shinju dodged some but one hit her in the leg and made her stumble. Sasuke ran over to her and pulled it out. He looked over it and then threw it back at Madara and as it got right in front of his face it exploded. Madara jumped into the trees and started cursing. **

"**Shinju, you need to go and help-"Sasuke was caught off and was pushed to the ground by Itachi.**

"**Hi little brother, little sister, and cuz. I just wanted to crash this party." Itachi said picking Sasuke up and threw him at Shinju and Hikari but before Sasuke could hit them he slid on the ground.**

"**Where are Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Kasha?" Shinju asked.**

"**I sent them with the rest. They were all knocked out and sent to Konoha." Itachi said.**

"**Yeah right Itachi. You couldn't even knock out a baby." Sakura said coming out of the bushes.**

"**Sakura!" Shinju and Hikari said running up to her and hugging her.**

"**Hey Itachi, I told you that I promised somebody that I wouldn't kill you. That person is right behind me and is going to kick your butt." Shinju said moving a side a letting Kasha threw.**

"**Hey, Itachi-jerk. I'm going to say this. I love you. I'm going to get you back one day but I'm going to kill you right now." Kasha said chasing after Itachi since he started running away.**

"**I'm going to help you guys." Sakura said.**

"**I guess that is ok. I think if Sasuke and Hikari use Chidori, I my Black Rose, and Sakura her-"Shinju was cut off by Kakashi showing-up and saying hi. **

"**This is good. Sasuke, Hikari, and Kakashi use Chidori, Naruto Rasengan, Sakura cherry blossom, and I my Black Rose petal we might be able to get Madara." Shinju said. Everyone started their techniques. "On the count of 3." **

"**1" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto said. "2" Hikari, Kakashi, and Shinju said. **

"**3" they all yelled rushing forward. They all reached Madara at the same time. When they reached him there was a huge flash and then almost everyone felt connected. Everyone fell back on the ground. Madara was finally dead. Everyone fell on their butts. Most weren't bleeding but a few were. Shinju's leg was re-cut in the spot from earlier. She was unconscious and was completely still. **

**Kankuro's POV**

"**It has been an hour Kankuro and we finally beat Sasori." Temari said. **

"**We finally beat Sasori" I said looking around then there was a huge flash of light and then a huge explosion sounded with the flash of light. **

"**What was that?" Yuki asked. **

"**I don't know. It came over from the area that Shinju has been fighting thought!?' I said going over to the flash.**

**Hinata's POV**

"**Kiba did you see that flash? It came from the area we left Shinju, Hikari, and Sasuke. Come on they maybe in trouble!" I said starting over their.**

**Neji's POV**

"**Neji was that?" Tenten said running over to Neji. **

"**That was an explosion. It involved Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, & Hikari." I replied. I didn't know that Shinju was there. **

**Regular POV**

**Everyone that wasn't there just arrived (Hikari is there). They all met up in a circle except Shinju. Kankuro was the first one to notice and asked "where is Shinju?"**

"**What do you mean? She was here when we went after Madara and killed him." Sasuke said pointing to were Madara's body lay. **

"**Wow, he is dead. But that doesn't answer the question. Were is Shinju Uchiha?" Neji asked. **

"**I don't know." Sasuke said.**

"**There she is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted running towards a figure that was slumped over bleeding from her leg. She was passed out. It was in fact the Konochi. **

"**Shinju-chan!" Kankuro cried out running toward her. He fell down beside her and held her. He started crying and then Sakura, Hikari, and Kasha walked over to them.**

"**Kankuro-kun, we might be able to seal that up but we need you to give her to us." Sakura said picking Shinju and moving her to a clearing.**

"**Hikari-chan will you be able to do it again?" Sakura asked putting Shinju down.**

"**Yeah I think I-"Hikari trailed off as she heard a laugh. She looked up and saw Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, & Madara. **

"**Sasuke-"Sakura tried calling out but in seconds they were all knocked out and Shinju on her way back to the Akatsuki Lair.**

**With everyone else**

"**Sasuke-"Sasuke heard Sakura trailing off. **

"**Come-on! That was Sakura screaming!" Sasuke said going over to were they all were.**

_**Hey! I know it has been a while but I made it longer to catch up!**_


	11. Regret:What does This Mean?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**Sakura: Shinju doesn't own anything she wants**

**Ino: Yeah poor Shinju**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Shinju: Jerk**

**Sasuke: shorty**

**Shinju: chicken butt**

**Sasuke: fatso**

**Shinju: fat chicken butt**

**Sakura: Shinju**

**Sasuke: if that is how you are going to do it Fatso Shorty big butt Shint**

**Sakura: Sasuke**

**Shinju: Sasuke that is it! I'm going to hurt you!**

**Sasuke: Bring it**

**Shinju: I will**

**Sasuke: show me**

**Shinju: Chidori!**

**Sasuke: Chidori **

**Sakura: stop it you 2!**

**Kakashi comes in and directs them to the wall where it crumbles**

**Kakashi: Sasuke what did I say about that?**

**Sasuke: not to use it against comrades or people of the same village**

**Shinju: mine wasn't Chidori, it was a new Justu**

**Sasuke: the killer type?**

**Shinju: duh**

**Sakura: we need to start the story**

**Shinju: good idea Sakura. Chicken butt- I mean Sasuke can you start the story?**

**Sasuke: sure br- I mean Shinju**

**Kakashi: stop it you 2**

**Sasuke: welcome to the 11****th**** chap of Leaving & Coming Home. I would like to say that if people don't start reviewing Shinju might take the story off and not write anymore**

**Shinju: I wouldn't do that**

**Sasuke: wanna bet?**

**Start of Chap!**

**Regular POV**

**When everyone got to the spot they saw Hikari, Sakura, & Kasha all unconscious.**

**Sasuke went & checked for a pulse to make sure they were alive.**

"**Kiba get Hikari, Kakashi get Kasha," Sasuke said picking up Sakura.**

"**Kankuro-kun, what do we do?" Kiba asked.**

"**I think we need to go back to Sand," Kankuro said shocking everyone.**

"**We came too far for that Kankuro. We need to save Shinju," Sasuke said shocked still.**

"**I know but Shinju-chan wouldn't want anyone getting hurt because of her," Kankuro said.**

"**We can't just let"**

"**Yes we can!" Kankuro screamed cutting Sasuke off.**

"**Hai!" Sasuke said looking at Sakura. **

"**Move-out!" Kankuro yelled going toward Sand and he hoped Shinju would be okay.**

**With Shinju**

"**Shinju! Wake-up you little brat!" Madara yelled.**

"**What do you want Madara!? I have a headache from you!" Shinju screamed.**

"**It is your fault!" Madara screamed slapping Shinju.**

"**You better stop it!" Shinju yelled fangs from Maya started coming out.**

"**Or what? You are going to hurt me?" Madara said teasing. Before Madara knew it he was being attacked by a girl in a White Tiger form covering Shinju Uchiha.**

"**Itachi! Get in here!" Madara screamed trying to get Shinju a way from him.**

"**You won't push Maya away! Shinju you can but Maya you can't" Shinju/Maya said biting Madara making him scream. **

"**Shinju! Stop biting Madara!" Itachi yelled going over to Shinju/Maya & tried pulling her off. **

"**Maya, Maya! Simato! Sena!" Itachi yelled making Maya go back to Shinju. **

**Itachi didn't know what it meant but that is what the family was taught to say that when Shinju turned into that form.**

**Shinju was now naked on the floor.**

**Itachi got a blanket and draped it over Shinju. **

"**Itachi what did you do?" Madara asked.**

"**Oh, when we were little that is what the family was taught to tell Maya when she came out," Itachi said picking Shinju up.**

"**Itachi take her to her room," Madara said checking the huge gauge in his arm.**

**The gauge was so bloody.**

"**Madara, I would see somebody for that," Deidara said coming in.**

"**Shut-up," Madara said storming out of the room. Deidara started laughing.**

**With Kankuro & the others They just got back to Sand. **

"**Kankuro-kun, come with me," Sakumi said.**

"**Everyone is dismissed. Go take Sakura, Kasha, & Hikari to the hospital," Kankuro said.**

**Sakumi led them to a secluded spot.**

"**What is it Sakumi-chan?" Kankuro asked Sakumi.**

"**What are we doing here? We could have gotten Shinju-chan back!" Sakumi yelled at Kankuro.**

"**Shut up! I hate people like you! You always think something should have gone differently. Look we were in no shape to fight them," Kankuro said leaving Sakumi alone. **

"**Sa-chan, stop making everyone mad at you," Sora said coming-up behind Sakumi.**

"**Stop it! I don't make everyone hate me!" Sakumi said leaving Sora.**

"**That is not what I said," Sora mumbled following her.**

**Hospital**

"**How are Sakura, Hikari, & Kasha?" Kankuro asked has he came in.**

"**Fine," Sasuke replied.**

"**Where is Gaara?" Kankuro asked.**

"**He had some business," Sasuke replied. Sasuke was being a little bit cold.**

"**Sasuke what is your problem?" Kiba asked.**

"**Nothing dog boy," Sasuke replied.**

"**Sasuke-san, you are really a baka aren't you?" Kankuro asked making the Uchiha angry.**

"**What did you say puppet boy!?" Sasuke said.**

"**You really are a baka Uchiha Sasuke!" Kankuro said.**

"**Puppet boy you are the baka! You are the reason Shinju is still with the Akatsuki!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**What is the fuss all about?" Hikari asked.**

**Sakura, Kasha, & Hikari were standing right outside a room with their hands on their hips staring at everyone like they were weird.**

"**Nothing," Sasuke said leaving.**

"**Sasuke-kun! Wait up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled running after Sasuke.**

"**What's up Kany-kan?" Hikari asked, using a name Kankuro ****HATES****.**

"**Sasuke & I got in a disagreement," Kankuro said leaving.**

"**Hikari-chan, you want to go to the garden?" Kiba asked his girlfriend.**

"**Sure Kiba-kun," Hikari said.**

"**Kasha, you can go to the medicine tent," one of the nurses said.**

"**Thanks," Kasha replied going to the medicine room.**

**With Kankuro & Gaara**

"**Kankuro-san, I can't go with you on the next part," Gaara said.**

"**I figured that," Kankuro said.**

"**Ok, well I have work to do & you must come up with the next part so go," Gaara said. Kankuro left thinking about his next actions.**

**With Shinju**

**Shinju had already changed into some clothes while she was stuck in a room. **

"**Uchiha Shinju," Itachi said coldly coming in.**

"**Uchiha Itachi," Shinju said just as coldly.**

"**So Shinju-chan, will you help us or will you just keep going on like this?" Itachi said.**

"**Can I get back with you in a couple weeks or even years?" Shinju said.**

"**You little brat, don't you understand that you are going to die if you don't help us?" Itachi sneered at her.**

"**I don't really care. I would be protecting all my friends," Shinju replied.**

"**You are still the same as always," Itachi said walking out of the room leaving Shinju there all by herself.**

**Kankuro's POV**

**I have to get my gf back but she is… aw what am I thinking? I could go by myself. But then I would get killed when I returned. Oh my gosh I can never make up my mind. I must find my team. They all have a solution. Wait, we are still having disagreements about my staying in Konoha. I'm so lost! "Hey Kany-kan!" Hikari yelled.**

"**What do you want Hikari-san?" I asked.**

"**Dunno, I just wanted to talk. So, I'm guessing losing Shinju has been hard on you?" Hikari said.**

"**Ay, it has been," I answered.**

"**Ah, well I will let you plan Kany-kan, just don't go running off by yourself," Hikari said running off. Man does she scare me sometimes.**

"**Kankuro-sama," Sasuke said. Did he just call me "Kankuro-sama?"**

"**Yes Sasuke-san," I said.**

"**I'm sorry about earlier, I had no right do that," Sasuke said.**

"**Am I in a dream?" I asked myself. And unfortunately I was. I had fallen asleep after I had seen Hikari. **

"**Hey Kankuro-san, can you help me?" Kasha yelled. I wanted to say no but that would be rude.**

"**Sure," I said getting up.**

"**Thanks, I need to make an antidote for a poison we came in contact with," Kasha said.**

"**Why do you need my help?" I asked.**

"**Well, the poison is that of which you & Shinju made," Kasha said like she was evil or something (if you knew the real one you would understand.)**

"**Ok, well I will tell you what you need for the antidote depending on which poison it is," I said.**

"**It is the one that destroys your body from the mouth, it is very acidic, I can't remember what you called it but it was something weird," Kasha said.**

"**Kankuro Shinju Kumiko?" I asked her.**

"**Yeah," Kasha said.**

"**There is no way to have an antidote for it," I said.**

"**What do you mean? There has to be an antidote," Kasha said.**

"**Well, we made it so acidic that when you get it put in your body that it kills you really fast," Kankuro said.**

"**Wow, well you can go, are you sure though?" Kasha said.**

"**Well, Shinju & I tried but never found anything to stop or help with the effects," I told her. **

"**Ok, well you can go do whatever then," Kasha said.**

"**Hey Kankuro-san," Sasuke said. This was **_**NOT**_** a dream.**

"**Hello Sasuke," I said.**

"**Listen, I am sorry. I guess I was really worried about Sakura," Sasuke said.**

"**Aw, now the truth comes out, you don't really care about Shinju," I said.**

"**I never said that," Sasuke said.**

"**Yes but you didn't say it either," I said.**

"**At that time I was only focused on Sakura, but all the stuff about Shinju came out," Sasuke said.**

"**Ok, well we need to get contact with the Akatsuki & see if we can get Shinju back," I said. **

"**Fine, but it will not be that kind of contact. It will be more like infiltration," Sasuke said. **

"**I know that, I would only have that kind of contact," I said.**

"**Ok. So how are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked.**

"**In squads, the 1****st**** one will be Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, you, & me; the 2****nd**** one will be Kasha, Hikari, Kiba, Shizune, Tigera, & Jiraiya. Those are the teams. Now, I have already thought of the plan for the attempt," I said.**

"**Yeah, but you just came-up with the teams," Sasuke said.**

"**Yeah I know. So are you ready?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," Sasuke said. "What about everyone else?" He asked.**

"**We will leave at midnight so they won't know we left," I said. "So are you ready now?" **

"**Hai," he responded.**

"**Good Uchiha Sasuke," I said.**

**Shinju's POV**

"**Itachi-kun, I am so sad about what you have become," I said out loud to myself.**

"**Really Uchiha-san, eh?" Deidara said coming in.**

"**Yeah Deidara-san," I said.**

""**I'm not," Itachi said coming in the room.**

"**Of course you are not," I said.**

"**Itachi-san, what are we going to do with her, eh?" Deidara asked.**

"**I can't tell you in front of her," Itachi said leaving. Deidara left right behind him leaving me in the room by myself.**

"**Darn Uchiha, I hate the males now. Sasuke & Itachi are so much alike now. They both have betrayed their village, the both seek power. I'm going to have to…" I was saying to myself when I felt a pain in my head & everything went black.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**I have a question Kankuro," Sakura said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Where is Sai?" Sakura asked.**

"**I don't like him so he isn't going on the mission," I said.**

"**Ok, I'm fine with that," Sakura said. **

"**So, you have some seriously messed up teams," Naruto said. **

"**Yeah so, Sasuke, why didn't you ask about Sai earlier?" I asked.**

"**I don't like Sai either," Sasuke said shrugging.**

"**Cool, well we need to go. Naruto, why did you say we have some seriously messed-up teams?" I asked.**

"**Dog boy is on our team," Naruto replied.**

"**What is wrong with me!?" Kiba yelled.**

"**You are weird!" Naruto yelled.**

"**I am not," Kiba yelled.**

"**Shutup," I yelled. "Kiba is on Kakashi's."**

"**Ok," Kiba said.**

"**What about everyone else?" Kasha asked.**

"**To many people," I replied.**

"**Oh," Kasha said, realizing that was true.**

"**Is everyone ready?" I asked.**

"**Hai," everyone replied.**

"**Meet at the gate tonight at 11:55," I told them.**

"**Hai," they said again.**

**--**

**Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed & any kind of review is welcomed. I am in debate of finishing this or just taking it off. I don't know if people actually like it. If you do please Review! **

**Sincerely,**

**Shinju Uchiha **


	12. Leaving & Never Coming Home Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

_Ino: Ha!_

_Sakura: Shutup Ino!_

_Ino: why don't you?_

_Sakura: you first_

_Ino: you_

_Sakura: no you_

_Ino: no you forehead!_

_Sakura: I insist Ino-pig!_

_Ino: no I do!_

_Shinju: Shutup!_

_Sakura & Ino: stay out of this!_

_Shinju: Nope_

_Sasuke: what up?_

_Shinju: they are fighting again_

_Sasuke: oh_

_Shinju: you wanna bet?_

_Sasuke: bet what?_

_Shinju: missions for a week_

_Sasuke: ok_

_Shinju: Sakura is going to win_

_Sasuke: that is what I was going to bet!_

_Shinju: oh well_

_Sakura; Ino- pig who can't through a door shutup before I kill you!!!!!!!!! Wait never mind, I will just kill you! *attacks Ino & then Ino runs away screaming like a baby.*_

_Shinju: Yes, I win! *does a dance & jumps up & down*_

_Sasuke: thanks Sakura_

_Sakura: what is wrong Sasuke?_

_Sasuke: my missions have been doubled!_

_Sakura: why?_

_Sasuke: I did a bet with Shinju_

_Sakura: that was stupid I mean Shinju has never lost a bet_

_Sasuke: I know_

_Shinju: Yay! No missions for a month!_

_Sasuke: Hn_

_Shinju: Yep_

_Sakura: Time to start the story!_

_Shinju: Oh yeah_

_Sakura: HERE YOU GO! The next chapter of Leaving & Coming Home Again! Please enjoy!_

**Recap**

**--**

Kankuro's POV

"I have a question Kankuro," Sakura said.

"What?" I asked.

"Where is Sai?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like him so he isn't going on the mission," I said.

"Ok, I'm fine with that," Sakura said.

"So, you have some seriously messed up teams," Naruto said.

"Yeah so, Sasuke, why didn't you ask about Sai earlier?" I asked.

"I don't like Sai either," Sasuke said shrugging.

"Cool, well we need to go. Naruto, why did you say we have some seriously messed-up teams?" I asked.

"Dog boy is on our team," Naruto replied.

"What is wrong with me!?" Kiba yelled.

"You are weird!" Naruto yelled.

"I am not," Kiba yelled.

"Shutup," I yelled. "Kiba is on Kakashi's."

"Ok," Kiba said.

"What about everyone else?" Kasha asked.

"To many people," I replied.

"Oh," Kasha said, realizing that was true.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Hai," everyone replied.

"Meet at the gate tonight at 11:55," I told them.

"Hai," they said again.

**--**

**End Recap**

**Shinju's POV**

"**Ouch! Wait, where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the room.**

"**Wow, you have a problem, yeah?" Deidara asked.**

"**Shutup," I said.**

"**Why don't you?" Itachi asked bitterly.**

"**Leave me alone," I said turning away from them. Big mistake. I heard kunais thrown at me. I caught one & deflected the others with it.**

"**Good job," Madara said coming in.**

"**What up Tobi," I said.**

"**My name is Madara," he said,**

"**Whatever Tobi," I said.**

"**Madara," he said.**

"**Tobi!" I shouted standing up & turning around. I glared at him.**

"**My name is Madara," he said coolly.**

"**Nope, it is Tobi; I don't know this Madara guy. Who is he?" I asked.**

"**You are so stubborn," Itachi mumbled.**

"**I know I am," I said smiling at him. He just glared at me.**

"**Smart butt too," Itachi mumbled.**

"**Thanks!" I said.**

"**Will you join?" Madara asked.**

"**Hm… let me see… um… what do I get if I join?" I asked innocently.**

"**Your life," Madara said.**

"**Anything else? Like a bonus or um… maybe a coffee mug or something like that?" I asked.**

"**No," Madara said.**

"**Then I don't wanna join," I said. I looked away from them & started pouting.**

"**Why you- wait, what will get you to join?" Madara asked.**

"**Don't take over Sand or Konoha or hurt any of the people there, citizen & ninja alike," I said.**

"**Can we do that?" Deidara asked.**

"**Yeah, can we?" Itachi asked.**

"**Yes we can, if I promise to this you will join?" Madara asked. I thought about it. **_**If I join I will be a missing-nin, but if I don't then they will all be dead & so will I. I guess I have no choice.**_

"**Do you promise that no harm will come to them? Even if they attack you or come here right now or in the future that you will not hurt them?" I asked. **

"**Yes, I promise," he said. All of a sudden the roof caved in.**

"**Long time no see Shinju," Sasuke said dropping in front of me.**

"**Yep," I said.**

"**Nice job Sasuke!" Sakura said, jumping down from the ceiling.**

"**Hey Sakura-chan!" I said.**

"**What up?" she asked.**

"**Nothing now that the ceiling is broken," I said.**

"**Nice one," Kankuro said coming in.**

"**Great, who else?" I asked.**

"**Nobody," Kankuro lied. I could tell that because he winked at me.**

"**Ok," I said.**

"**So, Shinju what about our offer? If you accept it we will not hurt your friends & they can go," Madara said.**

"**What offer?" Sakura asked.**

"**We have given Shinju an offer that would save everybody's lives," Madara said.**

"**Why should I accept it now? I mean they did just come to save me," I snapped back.**

"**Fine then, Itachi, Deidara, let's go," Madara said. **

"**You aren't going anywhere!" I yelled.**

"**Oh, well then, Itachi go after Sasuke & Sakura, Deidara, go after the Kyubi container & the Copy Nin," Madara said.**

"**Whatever," Itachi said going after Sasuke & Sakura. They ran off. Naruto started fighting Deidara.**

"**Shinju," Jiraiya said coming in a door. Following him was Kasha, Tigera, Hikaru, Kiba, & Shizune.**

"**How did you get in here?" Madara asked.**

"**Nobody stopped us or tried," Kakashi said. **

"**Well, then that is too bad," Madara said. **

"**Jiraiya-sensei, go help Naruto & Kakashi-sensei please," I asked him.**

"**Yeah, everybody come with me, Hikaru stay here," Jiraiya said. Everybody followed him.**

"**Hikari, go help Sasuke & Sakura," I told her.**

"**What about you?" she asked.**

"**I have to take care of Madara & plus I have Kankuro," I said. She left us.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**Sasuke-kun!" I screamed as he was thrown away from Itachi.**

"**You will not be able to beat me until you feed off of your anger. Let your anger control you," Itachi told him.**

"**Never," Sasuke spat out.**

"**Then you will die," Itachi said walking towards Sasuke.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out, I ran towards Itachi. I had my fist drawn out ready for a punch.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"**Sakura no!" I screamed but it was too late. Itachi punched Sakura in the stomach & she spit blood out. He then grabbed her by the throat & started choking her.**

"**Feast on your hatred! Feed off that anger towards me & kill me!" Itachi shouted. **

"**Sharigan!" I yelled. I looked at him.**

"**Am I supposed to be impressed?" Itachi asked if it were nothing.**

"**You will be," I said. I grabbed my Katana, I faced him fully & said "LET SAKURA GO!"**

"**No," he said tightening his hold around her neck. **

"**Ah," she gasped out. "Help," she said in a raspy tone.**

"**Let her go Itachi!" somebody said while a Kunai went right by Itachi's face & cut some of his hair. Itachi threw Sakura at a tree. She gasped when she hit it & then crumpled into a pile at the bottom.**

"**Sakura-chan!" I yelled. My clone ran towards Itachi, Chidori running through the blade. It hit something, it was a kunai. "Mistake," I whispered. I ran behind him & ran the blade through him. Itachi crumpled to the ground. "I finally have my revenge," I said.**

"**And you did it without your anger, & without feast on your hatred," Itachi said.**

"**No, you are wrong," I said. I pulled the katana out & wiped the blood off on his cloak.**

"**Are you ok Sasuke?" Hikari asked.**

"**Yeah," I said. I ran over to Sakura. "Are you ok?" I asked her.**

"**I'm fine," she said. I picked her up.**

"**Hikari," I called out. She appeared next to me.**

"**Where is Shinju?" I asked.**

"**I don't know," she said.**

"**Let's go then," I said.**

"**Hai," she said. We went to look for her.**

**Shinju's POV**

_**I'm going to get myself killed! I can't keep going on like this & Kankuro is almost spent too! What do I do?**_

"**Shinju-chan!" Kankuro yelled. It was too late. I felt freezing cold metal go through me. I looked down & there was a katana sticking out of me.**

"**How?" I gasped out. Blood was beginning to pool at my feet. I fell on my knees. I was bleeding badly & if I didn't stop it I would die.**

"**I can make the Earth into whatever I want since I have fire & earth, I can melt it into almost anything," Madara said, a smirk on his face. **

"**That is all fine & dandy but you will not win!" I screamed. **

"**You can't stop me," Madara said.**

"**Shinju-chan," Kankuro said as he knelt down next to me. **

"**WE must defeat him," I said.**

"**Well, if you stay you won't get hurt anymore," Madara said.**

"**Never," I whispered. I looked at Kankuro & said "I am truly sorry."**

"**There is nothing to be sorry about," he said.**

"**Hn," I said. I looked at Madara. "Let's fight. If I win then my friends & I go, if I lose then I stay, deal?"**

"**What about your friends?" Madara asked.**

"**Either way they leave, unharmed," I said.**

"**Fine," Madara said.**

"**Lets go," I said. I took a kunai out & threw it at him. He caught it & threw it back. I dodged it & then threw 3 more. He caught them but threw them to the ground.**

"_**Let me out!" Maya demanded.**_

"_**I shouldn't let you out," I told her.**_

"_**Why not? Just let me out & we can defeat him, plus you need to be healed," she said.**_

"_**Fine," I said.**_** Then aloud I said, "Maya of the Fire Water come out!"**

"_**With pleasure," she growled.**_** I felt my body take shape to the tiger like form. I was soon feeling everything through her.**

"**You will die Uchiha!" I felt my mouth say.**

"**Shinju-chan! You must control Maya!" Kankuro yelled. **

"**I know!" I said.**

"**Good!" he shouted back. I moved & was able to block a hit that was headed for me.**

"**You will be beaten," I said.**

"**Doubt it," Madara said. I couldn't feel the hole that used to be in me.**

"_**Please leave Maya! I don't want to lose control," I told her.**_

"_**Fine," she growled. **_**She left me standing there with a kunai in my hand & some shredded clothes. **

"**You will be defeated," I said.**

"**Never!" Madara said.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"**Sasuke, Shinju's chakra is low," Sakura said.**

"**I know," I said. We were watching to see if she needed help.**

"**We have to help her," she said.**

"**No," I said.**

"**Ok," she said. Right then we saw the worst sight. It happened too fast. We couldn't help now.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**Shinju!" I yelled. It was too late. Madara pulled the Katana out of her. She fell to the ground where the puddle of blood from earlier was. Her face splashed in it.**

"**You will never join Akatsuki but your friends get to leave," he said. He walked away leaving her there. I ran over to her.**

"**Shinju-chan," I whispered as I rolled her over & put her on my lap.**

"**Well, I am sorry," she said.**

**Shinju's POV**

"**Shinju!" I heard Kankuro yell, but it was too late. I felt the blade go through me & then I was numb as I splashed in the puddle of blood. I couldn't feel anything.**

"**You will never join Akatsuki but your friends get to leave," Madara said. He left me there. I could feel a set of hands on me. They flipped me over.**

"**Shinju-chan," Kankuro whispered.**

"**Well, I am sorry," I said to him.**

"**There is nothing to be-," he said but then was cut off.**

"**This one will not be going free," Madara said leaving again.**

"**Kankuro," I said tears in my eyes.**

"**Yes my love?" he asked.**

"**Nooooo!" I cried out. He held himself up. "Kankuro," I said, tears going down my face.**

"**I guess we will be going together," he said.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**There is nothing to be-," I said but then was cut off. I felt something go through me. It was painful.**

"**This one will not be going free," Madara said leaving again.**

"**Kankuro," Shinju said tears in my eyes.**

"**Yes my love?" I asked.**

"**Nooooo!" she cried out. I held myself up. "Kankuro," she said, tears going down her lovely face.**

"**I guess we will be going together," I said.**

"**You can't, you have to go home!" she cried out.**

"**I will not be going home," I said.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**Shinju," I whispered. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I couldn't do anything & I didn't want to interrupt them.**

"**Great," Sasuke mumbled.**

"**Are we just going to leave them?" Hikari asked.**

"**Yes," I said. She nodded her head once.**

"**Well, then let us say our goodbyes from here," she said.**

**Shinju's POV**

"**Kan- Kank- Kankuro I l- lo- love you," I said. I felt my head roll & then everything went black.**

**Kankuro's POV**

"**Shinju-chan, I love you too," I said. Her body was freezing. I could feel me slipping so I laid her down on the ground & I then laid next to her. I took her hand & said "I will be with you soon." I laid there & then everything slipped away & I was gone, just like her-.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**They have fallen," I said. I cried into Sasuke's shirt.**

"**Go get the other men," he said.**

"**Hai," Hikari said. A couple seconds later she came back.**

"**Someone get Shinju & someone get Kankuro," he said. They all nodded. Kakashi got Shinju while Jiraiya got Kankuro. We were all silent on the way to the Sand village. The next few days we spent at Sand figuring out the plans to the funeral. Then the next week they were both buried in Konoha under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. They had always wanted to get married under it. The Hokage & Kazekage spoke at the funeral, both having tears on their faces. Sasuke then proposed to me a year later.**

**A year later from the proposal & exactly 2 years later from the deaths**

"**Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness & in health, in richer or poorer until death do you part?" Tsunade asked.**

"**I do," he answered.**

"**Do you Haruno Sakura, take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness & in health, in richer or poorer until death do you part?" Tsunade asked.**

"**I do," I said.**

"**Then I now pronounce you husband & wife," she said. "You may kiss the bride." Sasuke kissed me & then we went.**

**With Shinju & Kankuro**

"**I wish we could have gotten married," Shinju said. She had a beautiful white dress on with flowers braided in her hair & wings on her back.**

"**So do I, but at least they are happy," Kankuro said. He had a long robe on & a pair of wings. **

"**Well, I am happy too so let us give them a present," she said.**

"**I agree," he said.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**Sakura-chan, look there is cherry blossoms & snow mixed together," Sasuke said.**

"**What? I only told Shinju that was my greatest wish for my wedding," I said.**_** Thank you Shinju-chan!**_

"**Well, I hope this makes it perfect," Sasuke said.**

"**It already was but this makes it better," I said. He looked in my eyes & then we kissed a long passionate kiss.**

**Two year ago Kankuro left home & never came back again. 2 years before that Uchiha Shinju left home & never came back again. They are dead now & they will never come home again.**

**The End**


End file.
